


Scope Creep

by purglepurglepurgle



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Comedy, Engineering, Gen, Shinra, agile project management, couldn't be bothered to write prose, practically a script, questionable decisions, quick scribbles, so i didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purglepurglepurgle/pseuds/purglepurglepurgle
Summary: Was wondering about the day-to-day of Reeve's department; ended up with this. Bit sweary.





	Scope Creep

"This is no good." Reeve looked up from the sleek black box in front of him. "I mean, it's perfect-- the camera, the microphone; it's discreet and efficient and absolutely _perfect_ for tracking AVALANCHE, don't get me wrong-- but the board aren't happy. You know what they're like. Shinra need something... flashy."

"Right," said Daryl, Reeve's head of engineering. She tried to keep her temper. "Because 'flashy' is just what we want for a_ spy_ device."

Reeve threw his hands up. "Shinra! You don't need to tell me..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, how about this..." He looked around his office, gaze pausing on an old scifi anime poster. "Do you reckon we could make... a person?"

"What?" said Daryl.

"Like, I'm thinking, maybe some kind of android--" Reeve looked excited, now. "Walks and talks-- accompanies AVALANCHE on their journey..."

"That's insane," said Daryl.

"But do you reckon you could do it?"

*

Daryl returned to the engineers, face thunderous.

"Did Reeve like it?" asked Mike, her team lead.

"He wants to scrap the whole project," said Daryl.

They all stared.

"But, we ship next week!"

"What was the point of all those fucking meetings?"

"My battery!"

"I know, I know, we got it _so_ small," said Daryl. She thumped the table. "Fuck's sake!"

"Can't you push back?" said Mike.

"No, Reeve made that pretty clear." Daryl explained the situation, finishing, glumly, with "... Suppose we've got to try."

"Do we?" said Mike.

"Hm?"

"I mean, do we have to try?" Mike pressed. "What if we just say 'fuck it' and set out to make the worst fucking robot the world has ever seen? Make it look like, I don't know, a giant moogle--"

"No, a cat _riding_ a giant moogle--"

"Wearing a crown; he's _royalty_\--"

"Yeah, write it in Visual Basic--"

“Give him a megaphone that plays the chocobo song--”

"Then send it to the board, go 'here you go, just what you ordered', and then it's the cat or the Black Box. They won't have a choice!"


End file.
